Una semana con Estados Unidos
by Lilium-Lirio
Summary: —Para Norcorea la próxima semana sería como cualquier otra,sería.Estar paseando y trabajando con el embriagador clima de pyongyang como era de costumbre,hasta que su querido hermano del alma decide visitarla.Bien por ahora nada malo..Hasta que se entera que un gringo también la visitará y ahora Im Young Mi tiene más motivos para suicidarse.
1. Domingo

¡ **Atención**!:Primer escrito en esta plataforma,no garantizo que sea muy interesante o bueno(¿ esto es un intento de comedia xD.

APH no me pertence obviamente,créditos a Hidekaz Himaruya. ~

Y antes de que se me olvide aquí NorCorea es _mujer_.¿Por qué? porque me gusta más esa visión del personaje y me agrada verla como mujer.Y el nombre humano que lleva aquí puesto por mí es _Im Young Mi._

ahora sí,disfruten~…

-Se supone que este día sería tranquilo.Después de todo es domingo por la mañana y reina la pereza en cada persona,hasta en mí.Es como una manta que te envuelve,cómoda y suave como si estuviera hecha de algodón y el cuerpo se rehúsa a salir de ella.

Así se supondría que debería estar.

Pero ahora sólo puedo disfrutar las pocas horas que quedan de paz en mi casa,las cuales como siempre se pasarán volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos _él_ ya estará aquí.Jodiendo como es lo único en lo que es bueno ese hombre.Me siento tentada a escapar de aquí y dormir en un hotel o en cualquier otro lugar es lo mejor,pero Sur no pararía de buscarme y a la final me encontrará dándome la charla del por qué debo tratar de ser amiga de Estados Unidos.

lncluso su nombre hace que sienta náuseas.

¿Cómo a Sur puede agradarle? es insoportable,su voz que no para de gritar a cada rato,dice estupideces cosas sin sentido alguno,no para de meterse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia,tiene el ego tan grande que no se entera el pobre que molesta a medio mundo.

Mientras más comprensiva intento ser para entender el afecto de mí hermano hacia..Ese pendejo menos lo entiendo.

No lo entiendo y se supone que como soy mayor debería hacerlo.

Sí,mí.. hermano tiene pequeñas similitudes con ese toca-ovarios, pero a él si lo tolero,sí aguanto que cuando él viene no para de pegarse a mí y es incómodo en todos los sentidos.Es como las hormigas a la azucar,una vez que consiguen el cubito de azúcar no lo sueltan.Claro que no importa que exprese mi incomodidad el seguirá.Y no hablemos de esa música que pone a todo el jodido volúmen y no importa cuantas veces le diga que le baje, que quiero dormir más no lo hará.Me tiene también hasta las pelotas,Ah no yo no tengo,tengo ovarios cierto.

En cualquier caso prefiero...que esté aquí Sur que ese gringo.

Bien,seguramente los demás países se preguntan cómo él y yo no comunicamos lo que pasa es que no usan el cerebro y prefieren creer cada cosa que escuchan.Mi hermano y yo no es que hablemos muchos después de la guerra pero algunas veces en las reuniones —esas sin sentido también— hablamos algo.También cuando se puede nos hablamos por cartas y estoy segura que ese niño le pone algo para que mi sentimiento de no contestarla pierda.Otras,es cuando a los jefes de ambos les dá por obra y gracias de Satanás o cualquier ser que esté allá nos veamos por unos cortos minutos.Mi vida no es tan fea como los demás creen.

Pero si se vuelve fea cuando mencionan a el pendejo rubio.

Se escuchan los pájaros con su pequeño canto y es encantador.Me quedo un rato más viendo a la nada,es decir algunos árboles que rodean,esta vieja casa y en sus ramas hay pequeños pájaros descansando o cantando.Y pensar que mañana voy a odiar estar aquí cuando es lo que más amo,es como cualquier sentimiento de alguien con su hogar;Lo siente como un refugio,un lugar donde nadie te puede hacer nada y estás protegido.Cierro los ojos y me digo a mí misma « _inhala_ _y exhala»_ el aire es fresco y reconfortante,se siente puro.Los vuelvo a abrir y me siento más.. Molesta,mejor y "purificada".

¡Hey! si leíste hasta aquí gracias :"D

No soy muy buena redactado en lo personal pero creo que quedó decente.Esta pequeña história no será muy larga,tendrá unos 6 capítulos —contando este—.

En fin~esto ha sido todo por ahora~

 _Poka._


	2. Lunes

—Mí lugar de relajación aproximadamente le falta una hora para ser perturbado si no me equivoco,ojalá esta vez estuviera equivocada.

Tal y como esperaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya acabaría todo.Esta mañana me levanté de malas.Me hubiera encantado que me hubiera preguntado si yo quería verle la cara al idiota,aunque mi respuesta iba a ser un rotundo no en cualquier caso,tal vez por eso.

No me moleste en verme linda por decir de alguna manera.No tiene sentido maquillarme mi rostro si el que vendrá será Sur y...él, aunque la verdad hubiera sido el mismo caso si cualquier otra persona se hubiera dignado en visitarme.No soy atractiva y eso es un hecho,el maquillaje no me queda bien ya lo intenté una vez.

El rojo no es mi color de labios,soy muy pálida y ese color vivo y atractivo no queda en mí lechosa, fantasmal y seca piel.De hecho ningún color.

Wow mí autoestima es tan alta.Con un simple hanbok basta.

Hoy el cielo no está en su mejor color como ayer,está grisáceo se siente perezoso nuevamente el ambiente en pyongyang,tal vez lloverá aunque no soy una experta en el clima;ese cielo gris,la fresca brisa que va bruscamente a arruinarle el peinado a alguien y el escalofrío que sube de los pies a cabeza hoy haciéndo castañear los dientes lo delata.Aw,que lindo,el cielo comparte la rabia y decepción conmigo hoy.Tan conmovedor.

La entrada al areopuerto está sola,no se siente ni una alma.Lo que se "escucha" es el muy poco audible sonido de las hojas rozar el suelo al caer...Ahora que lo pienso podría irme un rato,nadie lo sabra,seré cuidadosa y volveré rápido.Es tentadora la idea y como si pudiera saborearla es dulce.Pero,caigo nuevamente en la realidad y sé que si me dejo llevar lo olvidaré intencionalmente y Sur me insistirá y se "enfadará".

Al carajo,nadie lo manda a traerse a ese desconocido.

Podría haberle reservado un hotel,obviamente no quiero que mí... hermano y él estén en un mismo cuarto,sería una pesadilla.Ese ciego pudo haber hecho un esfuerzo por aprender lo básico del coreano pero no hace una esfuerzo en nada.Y ahora cuando salgamos—Da asco pensarlo.— tendremos que ser su traductor.Me cago en todo.Me cago en el destino.Me cago en mí suerte.Malditos estadounidenses.Maldito cerdo.

Ya no sé qué hacer,me cansé de estar parada,mis piernas empiezan a doler y no quiero seguir viendo la entrada del aeropuerto.Me doy la vuelta _inhala y_ _exhala_ me digo para calmarme pero esta vez no funciona.Finalmente me siento y pongo mi mano en la mejilla,total el piso está muy limpio otra razón por la que amo esta ciudad.Aunque el frío del suelo siento que sobrepasa la _chima_ * y ahora mis piernas están temblando por ello.Supongo que ya no falta mucho y eso empeora mi estado de ánimo y mis tentaciones de escapar y de alcohólica se ven poderosas,se ven dulces.

Una coreana no es coreana si no le gusta o ama el alcohol ¿no?

El sonido de unas ruedas se empieza a oír a los lejos,un escalofrío me recorre por la espina dorsal pero no por el frío,es distinto,es porque ya _está aquí._ No puedo moverme sólo escucharlo y sentir ¿pánico? tal vez se acerca a lo que estoy sintiendo,pero no del todo.Quiero levantarme pero no puedo,no quiero ver su cara siento asco y repugnancia,quiero decir algo pero no creo que salga sonido alguno de mi boca por más que quiera,como si tuviera algo atorado.El sonido aumenta y luego distingo la inconfundible voz de mi hermano,mierda.Aprieto los dientes y cierro con fuerza los ojos, ya no siento frío,siento decepción y asco.

 _—¡Oh! ¡Norte,Norte!_ —Me vió,me jodi,adiós vida.El sonido de las ruedas para en seco,Sur me está llamando sin parar pero no me inmuto porque no quiero y no puedo.Su voz se hace más fuerte,se escucha el sonido de sus zapatos contra el piso acercarse y luego soy prisionera de sus brazos.— _¡Norte hemos llegado da-ze!_

Ahora mis pies dejaron la tierra,Yong—Wow hace tanto que no le digo así.— es fuerte,cuando se abalanzó sobre mí inmediatamente me alzó,como un padre a su pequeño hijo.Es fuerte,mucho pero no lo parece.Se nota que tenía ganas de verme y es de cierta manera conmovedor.Aprieta mucho, siento que está incluso a punto de tocar mis tetas, pero ahora me pregunto qué tetas.

El aire parece irse de mis pulmones mientras mi hermano dice otras cosas que no entiendo,suficiente ya quiero que me baje.No soy pequeña soy grande.Empiezo a soltar patadas al aire intentando salir de sus brazos,como si me estuviera ahogando porque sí me estoy ahogando,Tarda un poco en notarlo pero finalmente lo comprende y me devuelve al piso. _Inhala y exhala_.

 _-Oh,no me digas.. Pensé que aún estaban en el avion._ —Respondí y fue inevitable ser sarcástica.A pesar de la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro sé que le ha dolido.. Un poco tal vez.Gran hermana mayor me llaman.

Se queda un rato mirándome con esos brillantes ojos marrones que tiene,sus dientes también están castañeando ahora a pesar de que intenta disimularlo sonriendo.Estos momentos son agradables de cierta manera,él ha crecido mucho y parece que fue ayer cuando solo era un pequeño niño corriendo de aquí a allá aunque aún lo hace.Me siento nostálgica ahora, joder.

 _-Norte.._. _¿Harás un esfuerzo, ok da-ze?_ —Me pregunta y su voz me saca de mis pensamientos,su expresión mágicamente cambia,ahora se ve preocupado y sus labios se fueron abajo...¿Pero de qué?

Parpadeo un par de veces sin entender el mensaje y siento que estoy olvidando algo importante.Sur me hace señas con la boca para que le mire por el hombro,mi vista se dirige hacia donde él indica y ya entendí.Ya recordé.El infierno se volvió a desatar.

Sus feos ojos azules se cruzan con los míos,Si hay alguien ahí arriba que me tire un rayo...¿Zeus? quizá,que lo haga ahora.No sé nuevamente qué hacer y parece que el mundo se ha detenido en este preciso momento.Nadie dice nada y así es mejor.Me muerdo el labio con fuerza y me es inevitable fruncir el ceño, lo intenté pero es imposible.Lo odio y nunca me cansare de repetirlo.Ojalá ni me hable,ni se me acerque,joder no puedo parar de pensar que está aquí y estará en _mi_ casa usando mi baño,mi cocina,mi sala y dudo pero también mi jardín.

 _-...Hello._ —¿Tanto le cuesta a Satanás o Zeus o quién sea cumplir mis deseos? se encogió de hombros y deduzco que está incómodo.. ¿Quién lo manda venir?,sus feos ojos azules se van a vete a saber dónde:el punto es que ya no me miran.Bien.

 _-Hola_ _pendejolandia_. —Saludo,no me pidan ser amable con él porque no lo seré.Fue inevitable también, era escencial.Pongo la peor cara de fastidio que puedo,me estoy enterrando las uñas en mi ropa,no puedo, no puedo verle.. Ya siento como me estoy enfermand de su presencia.Su cara es un chiste,abre los ojos como si se le fueran a salir,sigue sin mirarme.

Vuelve el silencio pero es más cómodo y lo prefiero,le doy un vistazo a la cara de mi hermano pero no me había dado cuenta que se apartó y ahora está al lado.Puedo oler su incomodidad por esto.

De repente,se escucha a lo lejos un rayo.Bingo.Eso provoca que mi hermano y pendejolandia se alarmen y fijen sus miradas en donde se escuchó el fuerte sonido cargado de furia.No tardan en caer pequeñas y mínimas gotas empapando tan solo un poco mi ropa...y la de ellos,es refrescante,adoro esto.Una sombra me cubre haciendo imposible seguir disfrutando del pequeño baño de agua, me volteo y resulta que Yong tiene un paraguas ¿de dónde lo saco? ni idea.

 _-Mejor empieza a guiarnos a tú casa_ _da-ze._

﹏

La lluvia se intensificaba a medida que avanzamos por lo que tuvimos que acelerar el paso.Ahora por desgracia o fortuna llegamos a mi casa.La puerta hace el característico sonido al abrirse y me gustaría cerrarla de inmediato,tentador pero no.

He de decir que no es una mansión o el mejor lugar del mundo pero a mí me gusta.Me quito mis zapatillas empapadas hasta más no poder y espero que Yong le haya dicho sobre eso a el imbécil.

Me volteo ligeramente para ver el calendario que cuelga en blanca y gris pared: _Lunes,_ Lunes.. Poco me importa saber la fecha,lunes.. esta semana será larga.

Chima:La chima es la falda del hanbok, básicamente.

 _Perdón si hay algún error ortográfico._


End file.
